danishousefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe
'' Gabriel (also known as Gabe) is one of the main character of the CBBC television series, Dani's Castle.'' Gabe is one of the ghosts in Bogmoor Castle, He died in the castle 250 years ago along with his Younger sister Esme after they contracted flu. Gabe and Esme are unable to leave the castle walls as they are Ghosts. Gabe loves it when the humans come to stay in the castle and doesn't like to scare them, Gabe is always trying to get younger sister Esme to be nicer to the others and stop scaring them. Gabe falls in love with Dani but things take a turn for the worse when he gets stuck in his 18th century ways.Although they make up after a day. Gabe loves Dani so much that on they day Dani goes to leave for Hollywood he uses his one time special power to hold her hand and kiss her before she leaves. Gabe misses Dani when she Goes and writes her Songs to show that he is over her (but he clearly isn't). The songs that were meant for only Dani's ears end up getting broadcasted on bogmoore FM when Gabe thinks he is recording them and they become a hit with the villagers. Later in the series when Gabe realises that Dani's not coming back he decides that its his time to cross over to 'the other side'. 2 years later, In Series 3,Episode 1,Gabe and his sister,Esme come back '' ''at the end of the episode Esme saying 'We're back!' Gabe saying 'Are you wearing my clothes,Master Jimmy!? Gabe is aGabed is a ghost who has lived in the castle for 250 years with his sister Esme. Gabe is always trying to stop Esme from scaring the others. Gabe loves living with the humans and has a crush on Dani but things go wrong when he is stuck in the ways from the 18th century. Gabe ends up using a special power to Kiss and hold Dani's hand before she leaves for Hollywood.In series 2 we see the Gabe misses Dani because he writes songs about her to help him get over her leaving the castle. Gabe ends up broadcasting the songs on Bogmore FM and they become a hit with all the girls in the village. Later in the series Gabe leaves and goes to the ‘other side’. ghost who has lived in the castle for 250 years with his sister Esme. Gabe is always trying to stop Esme from scaring the others. Gabe loves living with the humans and has a crush on Dani but things go wrong when he is stuck in the ways from the 18th century. Gabe ends up using a special power to Kiss and hold Dani's hand before she leaves for Hollywood.In series 2 we see the Gabe misses Dani because he writes songs about her to help him get over her leaving the castle. Gabe ends up broadcasting the songs on Bogmore FM and they become a hit with all the girls in the village. Later in the series Gabe leaves and goes to the ‘other side’. Category:Characters Category:Dani's Castle Characters